gaianafandomcom-20200214-history
Ecology of the Netherrealm
WEATHER AND CLIMATE Obviously, due to the depths of the Netherrealm, the temperature is a cool, usually 3 or 4 degrees centigrade, depending on the surface weather. This climate is obviously warmer in the Grottoes, where the Sungems give of a strong heat. Temperatures are usually a constant 70 degrees in the centre of the grottoes, though this becomes lightly less in towards the outskirts. Weather is constant in the lower depths, for obvious reasons, with only the strongest winds managing to make it into the secluded caverns. FAUNA Tremlor-''' Resembling giant Earthworms, a Tremlor can reach lengths of 100ft, and a diamater of 15'. Its dark grey, segmented carapace offords trememnous protection from attacks. An eyeless, dragon-like head is found at either end, concealed underan extendible, conical-shaped carapace. Tremlor's find sustenance like an earthworm, by consumingorganic waste found in the soil. Tremlor rely upon vibrations, smell and sonic navigation to avoid predators (usually Earth-Drakes). Tremlor's generally retreat from predators, and are docile. Their presence actually increases soil fertility, hence farmers consider them a good omen. 'Giant Spiders-' smaller than the Great Spiders of Tauron, these arachnids are nevertheless a menace to the Blessed. 5'-8' across, these spiders create giant webs in their own caverns, usually far removed from the Grottoes. The poison of these creatures is paralytic, and they can easily devour a human or elf. Whenever a lair of these creatures is found, the Blessed force them out with fire and steel, usually with high cost. It is rumoured that an even larger variety of these creatures lives in the Forest of Darr. This has yet to be confirmed. '''Caustic Slime- A cloudy viscous ooze which coats the surface of the deepest and most-secluded caves. It can corrode wood, metal and flesh on contact. It is possible that it is more than one organism, and more plant-like than animal. It can convert almost any organic substance to food. It is non-intelligent, and asexual, reproducing only once in its lifetime. Occasionally an indigestible gem or other bauble can be found within its mass. The Blessed are fortunate that the slime only inhabits the deepest caves, far below their grottoes. However, many Sages and Mage-Seekers have taken samples of the creature, attempting to analyse the acid it secretes. Domestic Animals Shara Swans- These swans, adapted to life underground, are considered sacred to Melina, and are domesticated. They live on the lakes and rivers of the Grottoes, and resemble their Overrealm relatives, except for their pinkish sheen. It is considered a great crime to kill one of the swans. Their are hundreds of them in each Grotto, and their cry can be heard echoing through every chamber. Kianna- These giant badgers are kept in the same capacity as the Skymen keep dogs. About the same size as a dog, the badgers are mainly used as pets, and are faithul and pleasant creatures. Should the need arise, the badgers are great trackers, having a very keen sense of smell. The badgers were domesticated by the Blessed centuries ago, and very few wild specimens exist. Cilik- A large underground wasp, which creates honey in the dark crevices of the Grottoes. It is more docile than the Overworld variety, but its sting is quite painful. Like other varieties of wasp, they live in a hive. They usually feed on the ki-ki. Hundara (Molerats)- These giant rats are docile, and act as steeds for the Blessed. Reaching a height of 3' and a length of 7', these creatures are capable of travelling the caverns at lightening-fast speeds, and make traversing between Grottoes a lot easier. They can easily carry the weight of two Blessed. They are also great burrowers, and are used by the Gerallini in a lot of excavations. They are usually black or brown, though there are a few rare white specimens. They are omnivores, though the Blessed usually feed them fungi, especially those whose taste is unpalatable to them. In the rare occasions that the blessed go into battle, the Hundara make fearsome mounts. Other Creatures Earth-Drakes- Whilst very rare, there are a few accounts of Blessed having encountered these creatures. Fortunately, these creatures seem to settle for caverns far away from society, and very rarely trouble the Ilman. The last account was 150 years ago, when an excavation disturbed one of these slumbering drakes, far to the borth. The Drake quickly reduced the earthworks to nothing, and slew all but three of the 50-strong Gerallini. The Sk'errani- The humanoid mushrooms stand 7' tall on average. They are quite primitive, using only limited spears (carved from the strong flesh of the whitecaps). Whilst sentient, they are aggressive. Most live in the forest of Darr, or other such fungal caverns, and carve their homes out of the giant Whitecaps. They very rarely trouble the Blessed, who they fear, though they have a fondness for the taste of ilman young. A few individuals who wandered too close have been killed, their young eaten, and their skin used as decoration for the Sk'errani houses. Little is known about the Sk'eranni culture, though it is presumed they have a king. FLORA Flar's Seat-''' a small and pale fungus which grows on cavern walls, Flar's seat secretes an illuminous substance. This substance is usually harnessed by the Blessed and used as lights and sometimes in jewellry. '''Great Whitecap- '''A tall mushroom, reaching heights of 100.' The Whitecap has a large white cap (hence its name), and a pale yellow stem. Its stem flesh is thick, and is a great source of building material for the Blessed, having the hardness of wood. Its cap is quite nutritious and, whilst not exactly tasty, can provide substenance when necessary. '''Molara- '''This small and thin mushroom has a red cap, and grows well in slightly damp areas. It is the staple food of the Blessed, who enjoy its sweet taste, and is grown on most farms. It is quite abundant, and cheap. On the outskirts of grottoes, entire 'fields' of the mushroom are grown. '''Ki-ki- '''A small pink flower, this plant has adapted well to life underground. It can grow with very limited light, and needs very little water. This flower decorates the grottoes and houses of the blessed, being one of the only plants which can blossom so far underground. Its aroma also gives off a soothing scent, which induces calm and reduces aggression in all those in proximity. '''Siek-Mel- '''A black moss which grows on cavern walls, the Siek-Mel is used for a variety of cooking purposes, and its sour taste nicely complements that of Molara. When purified it can make an excellent sauce, and if dried provides a good seasoning. '''Cooliga- a sweet thick honey, created by the Cilik. Its taste is superior, but more important are its healing properties. A generous dollop will heal 1D10 rounds, and will regenerate 1 hit per round for 1D10 rounds. Myan- The most common mushroom in the Netherrealm. It is quite tall (up to 3') and has a greenish time, with dark green spots. It is edible, though the drab taste makes most Blessed turn their nose up at it. It is usually fed to the kianna and hundara. Skydweller's Folly- This small red mushroom grows in very damp conditions. Its smell is very pleasant, but one bite is lethal. This mushroom will paralyse the target for 5 rounds of intense agony, after which the victim will suffer brain-shutdown, and die. The Blessed use the juice of this fungus on their weapons, if such drastic actions are deemed necessary. Gulan- A very rare mushroom, with a tall stem and a small red cap. The Gulan is found only near underground lakes, and even then rarely. When digested, the mushroom brings complete ecstacy for 1D50 rounds. During this time, the person is unable to do anything due to the sheer pleasure. After this time, the eater will fall into a deep sleep, where he will have a prophetic dream based on a n event of his own choosing. A watered-down version of this is used by the Bringers, for their sex rites. It brings intense pleasure, for 1D20 rounds, but this pleasure is even more enhanced by orgasm. The experience is said to bring one in touch with the Goddess. The watered-down version (called Meligur) does not bring the prophetic dreams, but is said to leave the imbider in a state of euphoria for weeks. It has an addiction factor of 100. The very smell of this fungus is said to be very attractive, and bringers often make it into a perfume, adding +50 to seduction. Dresa- A pale brown fungus which grows in very dark caverns. When liquified, and left to ferment, it makes a very strong alcoholic drink (called Dress). It is also heals 1D10 hit points and exhaustion points. Old Gormon's- A thick brown moss which grows in damp conditions, Old Gormon's is usually dried, and smoked in a pipe. Its taste is very soothing, and is used as a relaxant. When used in large doses, it is a mild hallucinagen. Category:Ilmanor Category:Netherrealm Category:Ecology Category:Flora Category:Fauna Category:Days Category:Weeks Category:Months Category:Weather